$ 12.75\% \div (-3\% \div -50\%) $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.1275 \div (-0.03 \div -0.5) $ $ = 0.1275 \times (-0.5 \div -0.03)$ $ = (0.1275 \times -0.5) \div -0.03$ $ = -0.0637 \div -0.03$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div3={1}\text{ or }3\times{1} = {3}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{15}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${15}\div3={5}\text{ or }3\times{5} = {15}$ Since both $-0.6375$ and $-0.03$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.6375 \div -0.03 = 21.25$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $21.25 = 2125\%$